Slytheron T. Sniperdragon
Click here to return to characters page... : : "There was a time I gave a fuck, a time I wanted to make a difference. But learning the cold and unforgiving truth... After all I've done to save the humans from harm, I will never be deceived again. Ever... You tread on the dragon's nest, you're playing with fire. And I intend to pour some gasoline! You humans have a choice. Either give up and die like the brainwashed cattle you are, or step the fuck up and fight! I may not fight all your battles, but I know one thing for certain. Me and my people aren't gonna take any more of your hypocrisy and xenophobic bullshit! You bite at us, we will bite right the fuck back! You continue to try, you're gonna get yourself killed. If anything else, that's what I'm gonna do. Until the shadow government is destroyed..." : '-- Slyther Sniperdragon to humanity' : "When angry the emperor is, like him you will not..." : '-- Yoda on Slyther '(Referrence to the Hulk) : Slytheron 'Thor' Sniperdragon is an Earth-born Atlan and who is a core member of the Atlan dynasty's bloodline. Once as a prince in the early of ages, then nominated to become a King among his fellow God-brothers, then became Aion's enigmatic God Emperor of Dragonkind. Chosen for the throne, it seems in his father's eyes that Slyther was able to come up with solutions at a logical extent that would be considered a more professional approach to problems that could have a chance to be resolved in peace and reason, rather than violence and bloodshed. Better than what could he said for his brother, Set, who then became the devil on his own standards. Had Set been given such a position, he would be viewed upon as a tyrant, destroying the image and reputation of the Sniperdraconian collective on Earth. Thus the position was given to Slyther instead. Slyther Sniperdragon is a seasoned, battle-hardened war veteran and hero to his people. He is also a dark and vengeful figure if provoked being so. Those who beckon his ire, are often marked for death and capital punishment, as STAG elite death squads are deployed within an instant, and like the Gestappo, to hunt down and capture or kill the attacker, bringing his or her head to justice. On the direct opposite, he has shown his charitable side. As the ages pass, he becomes more cold and ruthless towards suspected, and yet warranted, potential spies and infiltrators of his opposing opposition. To earn his kindred spirits, one would have to earn the favor and priviledge of being trusted in the status of a mutial friend/ally. It isn't very hard to earn Slytheron's friendship, for as long as no connections with the Deep State terror cells are met, or on any other condition that has yet to be announced. Slyther may have lost his patience with the humans in late 2011, but he still holds a merciful side towards those allied to the GN coalition, and greatly respects his allies. As a deity monarch, his tasks also present the combined will of his civilization, Atlan and Auroran people alike... It is also noted that Slyther has a high position in the Galactic Nations as a fellow chairman and councillor, usually operates around the big table of ambassadors and generals from his other allied forces in the Galactic Nations Security Council(GNSC), he is also the highest ranked military official in both the Sniperdragon Kingdom Marine Corps, and the STAG Initiative, both as Grand Marshall(SKMC), and STAG(Supreme Commander). Slyther is also the main protagonist of the EoA series, and in his dark side known to be an anti-hero... Alignment(s) *Lawful Neutral, Chaotic Good (Allied) Titles (Also known as) *God-Emperor of Aion (2012 series - Either paragon, purge or renegade ending) *Emperor of Mars (2012 series - renegade ending aftermath) *Shadowlord/Dark Emperor (2012 series - rengade ending aftermath) *45th President of the United States (Conditional if Trump fails and leads to Paragon ending...) *God-King of Aion (Pre-2012 series) *Military Governor/Head of Government *Grand Marshall (SKMC) *Supreme Commander (STAG) *U.S. Special Forces Commander (Temporarily, prior to defection) *Prince of the East (Pre-era, before coronation) *Grand Deity of Aion *Atlan God of Justice *His Excellency *Dragon of Time (Incarnate) *Dragon of Revenge *Defender of Truth *Enemy of Corruption *Grand Antagonist of the One World Government Nationality *Earth Sniperdraconian *Sniperdraconian American (Formerly) *Martian Sniperdraconian (If 2012's renegade ending is achieved...) Orientation *Galactic Nations - Chairman/Councillor *Sniperdragon Kingdom of Aion - God-Emperor *Sniperdragon Kingdom Military (Aion) - Military Governor/Head of Government *Sniperdragon Kingdom Marine Corps (SKMC) - Grand Marshall/General of the Army *Special Tactical Armed Governments - Supreme Commander *U.S. Special Forces - Commander (Formerly) Arsenal *Slyther can use any weapon he prefers. His combat primaries usually involve a STAG AK-X 74 Dragon assault rifle, a STAG OICW, and most times than not, he would use the recent STAG prototype, the XM-75000 Lance Railgun/Anti-Material rifle whenever sniping his opponents from afar. *His secondary sidearms are usually the P-950 akimbo, like his wife. He also refers to his handy Godslayer 55. modified STAG Lightning Hawk pistol, which is the most legendary, yet severely overpowered pistols ever known in the Atlan arsenal. Before it's transformation into an energy pistol, the Godslayer 55. was the OP rough equivalent of the Desert Eagle... *His melee involves swords that can be usually the primaries that mortal men would have to use two hands in order to wield properly. He used to use the Sword of Aeons, but since then discarded the blade and resorted to instead using either the Lament of Atlas when in light form, or the Wrath of Zerstörer when putting his dark side to full fruition. When it comes to sidearms, he'll usually use an Atlanium broadsword, or a STAG combat knife. History (To be added) Political Career Slyther was never a man who had too much interest in politics, nor did he care for religion. However, the public outcry and pleas from around the Earth have called his attention to intervene and meet regimes head-on with gun and blade. He is just the kind of Atlan who wishes to make a positive change for the better. Fighting the 'good fight' along with his fellow freedom fighters and other rebels who defy the powers of oppression and defend the downtrodden. Perhaps it was the corruption of the United States that forced him to be the man he is now? Maybe. Though he certainly has brighter virtues than his former allies so to say, and since then dismissed anything they've said about him to be mere instruments of hoax. Perhaps his enemy was attempting a ponzi scheme? Maybe, but due to the shadowy attempts of trying to declaw Slyther of his military defenses and hopefully defeat him, which is very unlikely, he now has little hope and regard for humanity, making STAG his reality in it's first task to combat genocide and domestic gang violence. However he and his STAG Initiative ascended to a higher calling. After the victories against US legislature bills SOPA and PIPA, it became evidently clear to Slyther that the United States in fact, wanted to take over the world. In which he may have found a loose ally in the Anonymous collective. Anonymous is no personal ally of Slyther, but perhaps Anonymous re-inspired the hope he needed, and to re-assure that he is still fighting the good fight. He also followed the guidance of Anonymous until he eventually found his enemies, the perpetrators behind the 2011 anti-SKMC attacks. Slyther has since then, been at war with political corruption and corporate terrorism. He also is against the enemies of Anonymous, and any personal enemies of his who threaten their special form of anarchy, the authentic interests of his people, and himself. And ever since then, STAG's higher calling, was to annihilate enemy governments and regimes. Primarily, the US Deep State falls in this category. In which Slyther refunded STAG for the sole purpose to destroy the shadow government... It is said that the year 2011, the declared year of injustice in it's outgoing measure, was also the year when Muammar Gaddafi was killed by US retribution though possible CIA assassination, Hexagon officials claim. The date of Gaddaffi's death was 10/20/2011 (October 20, 2011), just a month before the anti-SKMC attacks lead by an old enemy force Slyther is familiar with. The investigation did not meet it's enclosure until after half a decade has passed, only then Slyther had his targets in plain sight. Without a doubt, Sniperdraconian retribution will follow in response of this five years long attack. Seems both Slyther and Gaddafi had the worst experiences in late 2011, however Gaddafi was the first to take the fall after the introduced gold standard, and got the worst for challeing the petrol-dollar currency. Slyther's central banks however, had no influence by the Rothschilds or globalist elites, which would explain why the Sniperdragon Kingdom of Aion is defined an intergalactic superpower, yet Sniperdraconian/Russian relations were considerably more healthier than what could be said for the United States, in whom angered Slyther greatly over the repeat violation of cease fires and grand treason towards the Sniperdragon Kingdom. Slyther's anti-GMO policy was militarized as backed by imperial jurisdiction of the Sniperdraconian royal family, and the interests of it's people. Slyther recognizes the Monsanto corporation as a criminal organization of malcontent. Normally, any small Earth country would get bombed by the US air force if they ban the seeds in their country. This was not a problem for Slyther however. Same could be said on Vladimir Putin's behalf. Both these countries were superpowers in it's finest, and due to strict anti-human immigration policies on the now Sniperdraconian controlled Mars, NASA aircraft are forbidden to enter Martian aerospace without express permission by the royal family, or their vessels will be shot down before they got anywhere close. Slyther promised the US administration that he would retaliate if they continue pushing their zionist agenda towards the Sniperdraconian and the Russian people. It took the betrayal of two presidents to make Slyther finally fucking snap and bring about his red wrath upon such a regime. The US administration would be noticably upset over the fact STAG assassins are killing their soldiers and destroying their bases one step at a time, and promised retribution. However the Sniperdraconian soldiers do not care. Every US return-attack was greeted by another attack from the endless Sniperdraconian imperial might. Slyther does not fear war or death, for he brings both towards those who wrong him or if necessary, prey on the weak to this point where Slyther responds. Slyther is known for his fierce arguments, and shows no humor, nor mercy towards his enemies. STAG and ADF forces have merged together, creating an anti-NATO shield around Russia, and it is very likely both Russia and the Sniperdragon Kingdom have the nuclear capacity to reduce America to ashes. However, should a nuclear war begin on Earth, humanity who survive it, will not be able to survive after 200 years due to the radiation levels. This however, does not endanger the Martian Sniperdraconians and the humans who sought refuge in their new home... (More can be explained in Lore, Events and Timelines...) Military Service Records (To be replaced for later) Relatives *Zeus Sniperdragon - Father *Soren Sniperdragon - Mother *Shadow Sniperdragon - Wife/Spouse *Cinnamon Sniperdragon - Sister-In-Law *Eclipse Blackdragon - Brother-In-Law *Cameron Blackdragon - Sister-In-Law *Ra Sniperdragon - Brother *Obelisk Sniperdragon - Brother *Horus Sniperdragon - Brother *Ismael Sniperdragon - Brother/Sister *Set Sniperdragon - Brother *Krayt Sniperdragon - Brother *Kail Sniperdragon - Brother *Alex Sniperdragon - Sister-In-Law *Claire Sniperdragon - Niece *Kell Sniperdragon - Nephew *Roy Sniperdragon - Son *Anayru Sniperdragon - Daughter Trivia *Slyther(pronounced 'Sly-thuur') is the incorrect spelling of Slifer, which was the original name of the sky dragon from the yu-gi-oh series. Not to be confused with Slytherin from the Harry Potter series, his first and full name is Slytheron... *Slyther's middle name Thor is also the name of the Norse God of Lightning... *Slyther has been referred to by his fellow agents in a joke phrase, the Sniperdraconian equivalent of movie actor, Chuck Norris. However, Slyther tends to correct that, knowing the fact Bruce beated Chuck in the movie 'Way of the Dragon', and deters himself collectively as Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, Arnold Schwartzenegger, and the Hulk, all in one can of badassery... Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deities